In recent years, a display device using optical waveguides has been proposed. This display device includes two or more aligned optical waveguides and two or more light-extracting portions provided to side faces of the respective waveguides. The light-extracting portions are changed physically or chemically to switch between extraction and nonextraction of light from the respective side faces of the light-extracting portions, thereby enabling it to display an image.